The Life of A Used Teenager
by JustA n o t h e rSlytherin
Summary: It all began at the age of twelve. The rape and abuse didn't come until later, but it still was going to happen. The story of how my brother slowly became insane, and how he took it out on me... Rated M for Rape, Language, and extreme Abuse.
1. Prolouge

Ran: Must we start this story? It is a very long and painful one…..

Kohaku: I can't wait… *smirks evilly*

Ran: Oh, hey Kohaku.

Kohaku: Why aren't you scared of me?

Ran: Because Ky-chan hasn't started the story yet, no reason be afraid.

Kohaku: Start it already Kyuubi!

Fine, sheesh, bossy. This is the prologue my readers!

Ran: No it's not, it basically just the summary of what's to come.

What he said. Oh! Before I forget! Ran, would you do the honors?

Ran: sure.

**Disclaimer:** I don't see why I'm doing this but…. XD there is no disclaimer needed, Ky-chan made this story! Me: Technically, I had help from my gaiaonline friends; this was originally an RP you know. Whatever on with the summary.

**Summary: **It all started at the age of twelve. My brother, the rape, the abuse, that didn't come until later. But at the age of twelve, my brother started to sleep with me. Just cuddle, but I enjoyed it, my parents didn't care about us anyway. But that's when it all began….

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll post Chapter 1 in at least a few days, so I hope you look forward to the beginning of the Life of Ran.

Ran: Why do you have to write about my past?

Kohaku: Because I'm in it, *smirks*

Nope, I just really liked the RP.


	2. The Day it all Began

**Kohaku:** The First chapter! It is finally here!

**Ran:** It's only been a day, why are you so happy?

**Kohaku:** Because I get to loooovvvvveee you in this!

Enough with the chit-chat you guys let's start the story. Ran, if you would please?

**Ran**: As you wish, Ky-chan…

**Chapter 1: the Day it all Began**

Why was I so excited? It was my 11th birthday, yet it seemed like no one remembered. I waited and waited for someone to say something…_anything._ I waited until it was 10:00, now too tired to wait anymore. I trudged up to my room, sulking all the way. Lying down in my bed, my eyes closed.

"Ran-kun, are you still awake?" I heard a voice. Sitting up slowly, I registered who it was.

"Nii-chan?" I asked rubbing my eyes tiredly, though I wasn't tired at all. My lip was pouted slightly, sadness escaping my eyes unknowingly to myself. Kohaku saw this sitting down in my bed, suddenly hugging me.

"Brother?" I asked questioningly. _Is it possible….had he at least remembered? _I thought with hope. He hugged me more tightly, pulling back after a moment, to let me see a strange glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home, I couldn't even get you a present…" he said regretfully. I smiled a small smile none the less. He had remembered; that was all that mattered. He hugged me tightly again, then standing up to leave. I grabbed his sleeve, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Please stay…" I begged. He smiled sadly, lying down next to me. I snuggled in closer to him. If only I knew what I had just began. You see, my brother has a smart but simple and somewhat crazy way of thinking. He can't take a joke. Even a small gesture of affection. But I didn't know that…. Oh how I regret it so.

* * *

It was like that every night. He'd come in to sleep with me, always hugging me closely, sometimes kissing my head as (I thought) a gesture of brotherly love. It escalated at the age of 13.

"Nii-chan!" I yelled childishly running into his arms. I was a teenager, an outgoing one at that. But I was not childish at school, only for my brother. My parents were passed out from a day of drinking the night before, lying in bed, unbeknownst yet again to their own son's birthday.

"Nii-chan!" I repeated, clinging to him like a child to his mother, "Please, may we go out today to celebrate?" I asked desperately. The year before, he had been out on a business trip, not coming home until it was a month after.

He turned around, smiling his sad smile and shaking his head. "I... I can't Ran. I've got work." He shook his head once again, walking out the door and onto his work. You see, my brother was a very smart business man, the partner of a large company. At the age of 19 he was named the company's partner, and was now 21, so he was home rarely.

I frowned, wiping my eyes and sitting on the couch until the exhaust of unknown crying took over me.

…

I woke, looking up to see the time on the clock right above me. It was already 7:30, why had I slept for so long? I trudged up the stairs, seeing as I was already tired, to just go back to bed, in my own bed at the very least. I passed out the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I stirred, waking up to see Kohaku lying next to me, eyes sad and regretful. My own eyes were puffy from crying, dried tears staining my cheeks.

"Ran… I'm so sorry. I would like to make it up to you." He simply said, hands reaching up to caress my cheek.

I nodded like a fool, completely unaware of what 'make it up' meant to him. "Close your eyes." He said, the demand making me close them instantly. I lay there, waiting for my answer. My answer was a small kiss on the lips, light like water. It soon turned rough as I started to struggle.

"N-Nii-chan? What are you doing?" I asked desperately, words muffled by his lips.

"Making it up to you. Don't you want me to?" he asked with sad eyes that looked more now insane as I looked closer. I continued to struggle. Why did I do that? He grabbed my wrists, tying them to the headboard with the insane look in his eyes growing to mix with anger.

"Don't fight. This will feel good. I promise." I whimpered pitifully, cries of help soon stopped as he gagged me with a piece of cloth. He moved southwards, pulling up my shirt to leave small kisses and nips down my unblemished chest.

He soon reached my zipper, opening it with his teeth and rubbing my member through the thin cloth or my boxers. I was too terrified to feel the pleasure, too terrified to even fight back. He pulled down the cloth, to reveal my limp member.

A regretful blush spread across my face, seeming to just urge him on more. He licked and sucked whimpers of fear and unnoticeable pleasure escaping from my mouth to only be muffled by the cloth around my mouth.

I was aroused, I hate to say, and he noticed, but never once pulled out his own member. He took me in his mouth, sucking and humming to send vibrations up my spine. He did this, starting to now let his teeth glaze over it. I couldn't take it. I released into his mouth, my muffled scream probably just turning him on more.

He undid the gag, wanting to hear my tired pants. He seemed to think for a moment, and then shook his head, chuckling softly. "I'm sorry Ran, so very sorry. You're too young for what I really had in mind. With that he walked out the door, smiling all the way. I wept, how could the brother I had adored so much do this to me? I cried, until the lovely blackness took over me. This went on, sometimes, he having me unwillingly suck him off. I grew to hate him, yet I cried every time he was done with me. Not because of what he did (though that was part of it) but because he had taken advantage of our once close bond.

Yet again, it would increase by the age of 15.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed, can anyone guess of what happens after the obvious rape at the age of 15? What else can this crazy man can do to him, you all must be thinking. Oh, there's more. And yes, I will right it soon. As long as I get more than 5 reviews!

**Ran:** *trembles* Bye guys….

**Kohaku:** *glowing like an angel* I hope to see you in the next chapter, my friends….


End file.
